Making Memories
by MischievousLeprechaun
Summary: *Sequel to A Small Miracle* 7 years on, and trouble arises again. When Amy and Ty's child goes missing, and Ben ends up in a horrific accident, how will everyone cope? Will things turn out okay, or will they be left with a gaping hole in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! I got so many people (including my friends) telling me to write this sequel, that I thought I'd do it. I've been getting writers block on my other stories so I thought about doing this, then got an influx of ideas, so _had_ to write it! I hope you like this one, and I'm back, with worse cliffhangers and much more drama – with the occasional fluff chapter!**

**Making Memories – Chapter 1**

"Ty?" Amy Fleming called as she stepped into the barn. She yawned and pushed back a handful of brown hair that threatened to take over her face. At 25 years old, she was still as horse crazy as she used to be.

"Momma!" Cried a high-pitched girly voice. A small girl came flying out of a stable and towards Amy. She had honey coloured hair and green-blue eyes. She wore jodhpurs of Amy's favourite colour, which was blue, a purple shirt and ran with her arms out stretched.

"Heya Chloe!" Amy smiled, ruffling the girl's hair as she crashed into her legs. "Where's daddy?" Amy asked her.  
>At the age of 3, Chloe Marion Baldwin was well on her way to being just like her mum. She was, as most three year olds are, a ball of energy, and loved horses, just like her mum and dad. She couldn't wait until they bought her a pony of her own to ride.<p>

"Hey love." Ty Baldwin said softly, appearing around the open stable door. He leant on the door and watched briefly as his girlfriend picked up their child and gave her a kiss on the nose. Chloe giggled. Ty walked over and gently took her from Amy and set her on the ground. He crouched down in front of her.

"Chloe, why don't you see if you can find me a full set of brushes, and bring them back here okay?" He asked the pouting three year old.

Her face changed, and lit up in a brilliant smile. "Okay!" And she dashed off.

"I still say she has your smile." Ty said, straightening up and turning to Amy.

"No way!" She chuckled softly, drawing Ty near to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey." He lifted her head up to face him with his finger, and gently pressed his lips to hers. They broke apart, grinning.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Amy asked, prodding Ty in the shoulder.

"You looked so peaceful, and neither you nor Chloe has had many peaceful nights sleeping. So I left you. We've done all the chores. We make a great team, don't we?" He turned away from Amy, letting her go, to the young girl holding the brushes above her head.

"Here'are daddy!" Chloe said, grinning.

"Aw, well done sweetheart!" He took the brushed from her and laid them on Sundance's door, who promptly pushed them off.

"Naughty pony!" Chloe scolded, laughing. "Mommy hold them." She demanded, pointing down to the brushes. Amy laughed and leaned down to collect the brushes her pony had so rudely pushed on the floor.

"Lou is coming over today." Ty said as Amy stood up.

"She is?" Amy stooped down again to let Chloe have the brushes, and she ran off in the direction of Cassie's stable.

"Yeah." Ty followed her; to make sure she would be okay. "They called me earlier, I thought I should tell you."

"Yes, thanks! I need to clean up the house a bit today, sort out Chloe's room, do all that stuff, you know?" Amy said, running a hand through her hair. "And I've still got horses to work with. There's Jake, Lightning and Ember. You should've woken me!" Amy scolded lightly as she turned to walk to the house. Ty laughed and caught her arm.

"Good luck." He leaned over to kiss her. "I'll work with Ember if you like. Chloe can help you in the house." He chuckled at the mental image of Chloe trying to clean something. The last time she tried to help out she just flicked a duster at things and got under Amy's feet. It wasn't something Chloe liked to do. "Or maybe she can draw you a picture?" Ty said instead, seeing Amy's horrified face.

"Are you sure you're okay to work with Ember? He doesn't need much, just focus on getting him to relax and accept people again. Thank you so much!" She gabbled, kissing him again. Then she ran off towards the house.

"Daddy how's this?" Chloe asked, gesturing towards the grey pony. Cassie was a real gentle pony when it came to children. She'd stand all day and be groomed. But she was old and needed rehoming. As she was a pure Welsh A, it wouldn't take long before someone would want her as a company pony. Chloe had learnt to ride on her, yet by learning to ride she meant being held on her back while Cassie was lead around. But Chloe still loved her and would spend any moment she could with her.

"That's great Clo!" Ty enthused, running an eye over the pony. Chloe had only brushed her body. "But what about her legs?"

"I was getting to them. Silly daddy!" She giggled, before turning round to brush the mud away. Sighing, Ty leant on the door and watched.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god!" Amy exclaimed, as she pushed open Chloe's door. There were various items of clothes thrown everywhere and toys all over the floor. Amy bent down and began folding up the clothes.<p>

"I need tidy this all up before Holly gets in here. Or maybe I should let Holly do it!" She laughed at the thought. Holly, daughter of her sister Lou and her husband Scott, was now 10 years old. She liked to ride, but was brought up in England so didn't have much as an opportunity as Chloe did - getting to ride everyday if she wanted. Amy sighed. It would be that monkey's birthday soon. Amy and Ty had agreed to go down to the market and buy a reliable pony for her. She would have other presents, like clothes, and dolls, but they could get those at the store.

"Momma!" The high-pitched shriek echoed up the stairs and Amy chuckled.

"I'm in your room darling." She called back, standing up to replace the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Anything you want me to do?" Chloe asked, bounding into the room.

"Yeah, could you put all your toys back in the toy box? Could you do that for me?" Amy said, smiling at Chloe, who nodded eagerly.

Amy then took her washing and dumped it in a pile on the landing. She briskly walked to her and Ty's room and did the same. Scooping up the clothes, she carried them down to the washing machine and began the laborious task of sorting out lights, whites, darks and coloured.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ember, I won't hurt you..." Ty mumbled, placing his hand on the pony's side. Ember flinched, but then began to relax as Ty worked T-Touch into him. Ember was a strawberry roan, 13h.h gelding, with three white socks and ermine marking on the coronet band of his near fore. The off hind was the only hoof not to have markings on. He had a blaze down his face, which tapered towards the left nostril. Chloe loved him; but couldn't understand why he was afraid of people. Ty and Amy had to find reasons to keep Chloe away from him.<p>

Ty chuckled, and Ember shifted away slightly. "Oh, sorry boy." He murmured. Ember had a particular problem with his legs being touched, so Ty was working Ty T-Touch down his legs. He would go down as far as he could before Ember either swung his head around, or stepped away. Gradually he would learn that not all humans are going to hurt him.  
>As Ty moved his hands down for the final time, he let them rest just above Ember's knee. He didn't flinch. Ty then took his hands away completely, and stood up. He waited a minute, before replacing his hands. Ember tensed, and Ty quickly worked T-Touch into the spot where he held his hands. Ember relaxed. Ty repeated the action until Ember didn't react. Ty smiled.<p>

"That's enough for today, boy." He said, rubbing the pony's neck. He hastily left the stable and made his way towards the house, to rescue Amy from the rambunctious Chloe.

**A/N: So the first chapter! How do you think this is going? This was just an intro chapter so you get to know 'baby' Chloe! And yes, Monaghan, I named her after you because you like this story and you're awesome :D  
><strong>**Hope you all enjoyed this, please review to tell me what you think! Add to favourites? Subscribe to story? The more reviews I get, the quicker I'm likely to write!**

**Livy ~ xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! Chapter 2! I've had writers block and stuff, so I'm sorry. Anyway, here's chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plotline and Chloe. And the horses. The ones that I made up.**

As Ty opened the front door, the first thing he heard was Amy's groans. He followed the noise, and found her sat in front of the washing machine surrounded by piles of dirty clothes.

"Why, you stupid machine, why!" She cried, bashing her head on the washing machine, groaning. Ty chuckled softly and leant against the doorframe, trying to be inconspicuous.

"You've always had a way with machinery, haven't you?" He laughed, grinning broadly.

"Shut up." She moaned, turning to face him. "I thought the washing machine would be okay this time! I'm going to find Chloe, see if you can fix it!" She complained as she stood up, huffing. She stormed out of the room scowling.

"Mature." Ty laughed, and looked down at the offending machine, which purred in response.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" Amy called, as she jogged up the stairs. "Did you put away the toys like I asked?" She said, pushing open her daughters bedroom door. She smiled widely as she saw her daughter's room cleaned, and turned to look for her daughter, only to be met by a brown haired tornado that jumped onto the bed and started whirling around.<p>

"Chloe, stop!" Amy sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Chloe giggled and continued to bounce. Amy lunged for her, and Chloe bounced out of her way, and then leaped onto the floor. Amy made another desperate attempt to grab her daughter before she whirled past her and out of the door.

"Washing's on!" Ty's voice floated up the stairs, causing Amy to sigh with relief.

"You're a star." She caught hold of her giggling daughter who had collapsed at the top of the stairs.

"Dizzy." She said, closing her eyes.

"Naughty." Amy amended, laughing. She quickly went downstairs, to see Ty proudly standing by the washing machine.

"Now that's why I love you." Amy said, leaning forwards to kiss him.

"I hope it's not the only reason!" He exclaimed jokingly.

"I try." Amy winked, and turned away to put Chloe down. The girl staggered giddily, before running over to the sofa and throwing herself down.

"On." She commanded, pointing at the television set. Amy rolled her eyes and ignored her demanding child.

"How long before Lou and Scott get-" She was cut of by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Ah." She pointed towards the door before swiftly making her way towards it and letting her sister in.

"Hello Aunty Amy and Uncle Ty!" Holly said, leaping in the door and hugging Amy. As she moved on to Ty, Lou hugged her sister.

"Aw, I've missed you! Chloe's got so big!" She said, spotting the sulking child on the sofa. She laughed and went over and hugged Ty. Scott then came in, rubbing his hands. He greeted Ty, as the two men were left in the doorway together.

So how's it going?" Scott asked, shrugging out of his coat.

"You know, I've not had a decent opportunity." He sighed, taking Scott's coat and hanging it up. Scott followed him.

"Well, keep trying!" He winked, and walked over to his wife.

As Amy finished making tea, she picked up her mug and went to sit by Ty at the table. He smiled and put an arm around her. She grinned back at him in response. Chloe and Holly were upstairs in Chloe's room, and as they had run upstairs, Holly had shouted something about teaching her something.

"So how are you guys? We haven't spoken in ages." Amy said, taking a sip of her tea.

"We're okay... I suppose. What about you three?" Lou said. Scott grimaced and put an arm around his wife.

"I suppose?" Amy repeated, placing her mug down on the table and folding her arms.

Lou sighed. "Yeah..." She started tentatively.

Amy raised an eye brow at her, willing her to say more. Lou sighed and looked at the table.

"We lost the house. Well, we didn't lose it, but we had to move out. We came back to America. Mainly, here."

"Here being...?" Ty asked, leaning forward across the table.

"Virginia. Not Heartland, don't worry. " Lou said, shaking her head. "We're looking for somewhere to stay at the moment before we can buy another house."

"You can stay here, of course you can!" Amy exclaimed, looking briefly towards Ty, who nodded. "You can stay as long as you like."

"That's very kind of you Amy, but-" Scott began.

"No, no buts." Ty said standing up. "Your things must be in your trunk, let's go get them." He told Scott, before starting to walk towards the door. Scott quickly followed.

"This is really kind of you Amy." Lou said softly. "You know, we didn't come here to beg for somewhere to stay."

"I know." Amy flashed her a quick smile as she took her mug to the sink. "But it's the least we can do. Besides, I could do with a hand with the finances! I'm more concerned with the horses, so they're all over the place! Just as bad as moms!"

Lou smiled, remembering their state their mother's finances had been in when she'd arrived.

"Mo-ommy!" A voice shrieked, and then somebody came thundering down the stairs.

"Look what Holly did to my hair!" Chloe shrieked, twirling around with her arms flung out.

"Wow!" Amy laughed, "Very pretty! Where did you learn to do that, Hol?" She asked, turning to face her niece who shrugged.

"School."

Chloe's hair had been divided into two neat plaits, one each side of her head, and tied with one of Chloe's many hair bands. She seemed very pleased with them, and kept shaking her head, watching them swing.

Suddenly, the door burst open, bringing with it a cold blast of air and two suitcases. Ty followed, bringing in Holly's little pull-along suitcase.

"Mum, what's going on?" Holly asked, skipping over to Lou and pulling at her sleeve.

"We're staying here at Aunty Amy's house for a little while, sweetheart." She said, tentatively. "Do you mind?"

"No, that's great!" Holly squealed, jumping up and down. "Like a holiday? Chloe!" Holly whirled around, and dashed to her cousin. "Did you hear? I'm staying at yours for a while! Like a holiday!"

Chloe looked at Amy, who smiled and nodded. Chloe then clapped her hands together.

"You haffta stay in my room! She can mommy, can't she?" Chloe pleaded, turning puppy eyes on her mother.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

The two girls squealed, and immediately dashed upstairs, Holly calling out, "Daddy, bring my stuff up!"

Amy looked at Ty, and they both burst out laughing. This was going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that, sorry it's short. I've got the whole story planned out, but I don't know how to get there. But the story can get underway now that Lou and Scott are here!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I keep apologizing, and I'm going to do it again. Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but I've been so busy and stressed out and nagged constantly by parents to do this and do that. Buuuut, I have managed to find time to write several chapters, so I'll be able to update a bit more. Its just getting to my laptop and the internet is the hard bit.**

**Anywhoooo…**

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Heartland or any of its original characters. I do own, however, Chloe and the plot line.**

_**Making Memories – Chapter 3  
><strong>_  
>Once Holly's suitcase was safely deposited in Chloe's room, Amy showed Lou where she and Scott would be staying.<p>

"It's the spare room, of course, and I need to change the sheets, but it shouldn't be too cramped I don't think." Amy said, whist shoving a box out of the doorway.

"It's fine Amy, thank you." Lou smiled, "I know you didn't plan on us gate crashing your house. And just leave the sheets in here, I'll do them." Swinging her suitcase on to the bed, she opened it. Amy smiled and left the room, presently returning with the clean sheets.

* * *

><p>"Scott, are you ready to catch this?" Ty asked, dangling something out of the loft.<p>

"Yeah, I've got it."

Ty let go of the item and, with a grunt, Scott caught it.

"So what do you plan to do about Amy?" Scott asked once he'd thrown it to the side. It bounced and rolled to the top of the stairs, and just as he thought it was about to go over, it rolled back and bumped into the rest of the pile.

"I don't know." Came Ty's muffled response from where he'd crawled into the loft. He turned around and leaned forwards, looking down at Scott, "Is there anything else we need?"

Scott crouched down and quickly checked the pile of things next to him, moving the tied bundles and loose blankets around.

"Nope." He straightened up. "Are you sure you've got no idea?" He asked, watching as Ty climbed down the ladder.

"Not a clue." Ty shrugged, and lifted the end of the ladder. "Give me a hand here, will you?"

Scott reached his hands up and grabbed the loft door to try and push it shut.

"That won't work yet, I need a hand putting the ladder away." Ty shoved against the ladder, and it didn't budge. "See?"

"Hmm." Scott laughed, and pushed upwards on the ladder. Together, the two men managed to safely put the ladder away and then close the loft door.

"You need to come up with an idea, you know." Scott had said, as he pushed the door shut.

"I know, but I really don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start!" Ty said, before reaching down and picking up an armful of stuff.

"I'll help you, but you'll owe me!" Scott joked, picking up the rest of the stuff and elbowing Ty.

"Chloe..." Amy warned, watching as her daughter went whirling around the room.

"Stop that, and come and help me."

"I'll help you, Aunt Amy." Holly said, rushing forwards.

Amy smiled gratefully at her niece. "I need you to grab the other end of this and pull."

"Okay." Holly nodded, and grabbed the handle that Amy had indicated.

"On three." Amy said, "One, two, three!"

Gripping the handles tightly, Amy and Holly pulled back sharply, and stepped backwards as it gave way.

"A bed!" Exclaimed Chloe, who dropped to a sitting position, bounced a couple of times, and then became still.

"Yes it's a bed, and I'll make you sleep on it if you don't behave!" Amy scolded jokingly, tapping her daughter on the nose.

Chloe giggled and screwed up her face at the touch, before falling backwards onto her back and kicking her legs in the air, narrowly missing Amy's face.

"Hey!" Amy caught Chloe's ankles, and trapped them together in one hand.

"Behave, or I'll make you sleep on the floor!"

"No! I never behave!" The girl shrieked, trying to wave her legs whilst bashing her hands on the bed.

Holly jumped up onto the bed beside her cousin.

"Behave or I'll tickle you!" She cried, wriggling her fingers in the air.

"Nooo!" Chloe said between laughs.

"TICKLE!" Holly screamed, pouncing on the younger girl. Chloe tried to curl up and get away, but Holly's expert fingers sought out her stomach and tickled like mad. Standing up, Amy quietly left the room, hearing Chloe squealing with laughter from the other end of the hall.

"I apologise for this!" Amy said to Lou, as her older sister appeared from the bathroom.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's quite nice to be honest. Scott and I have discussed having another child, but we decided not to just yet."

"Oh right," Amy said, "You never mentioned this to me!" She laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Do you want another cup of coffee? I know I could do with one." Amy asked, pushing a handful of hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love one." Lou smiled.

Amy turned and called for Ty. "Ty! Come and make sure your daughter is behaving!"

There was a low chuckled from the bottom of the stairs, and then footsteps.

"I'm on Chloe patrol now, am I?" Ty asked as he appeared at the top.

"Yeah," Amy laughed, "Go watch!" As she pushed him towards their daughter's room, Ty grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, kissing her quickly. Amy laughed and pushed him away.

"Go!"

"Okay, tell me." Amy handed Lou her coffee, and slid into the seat opposite her sister.

"Scott and I did talk about having another child a couple of months ago, but we decided not to, on the grounds that we weren't sure if we'd still have our house by the time he or she arrived." Lou said, pausing to sip her coffee.

"And why did you have to move out?" Amy asked, twirling her mug around by the handle.

"Well, the people I worked for went bust, so we all lost our jobs. We were only renting the house until we found something of our own, but with me out of work our income would be a lot less."

Amy nodded, picking her mug up and taking a drink.

"And in the current economical state of England, house prices are quite high. We sat down and figured out that it would be cheaper to come back out here and buy something, than to stay there and rent. We decided to come back to Virginia so that we could be closer to you." Lou smiled sadly.

"But you'll miss England." Amy said before finishing the last of her coffee.

"That I will," Lou said, staring down into her mug. "But it'll be worth it when I get another job and can start our life over here. I'll forget about England."

"If you like, you can have your job back with us for now." Amy offered as Lou drank, "We never found anyone capable of replacing you, so in the end we gave up and decided to do it ourselves. Which didn't go so well either." Amy laughed, and then turned serious. "What do you say? We could do with you back."

Lou put her mug down and stared at it. "I - Yes. Please, Amy. If you don't mind, of course." She said, after a moment of silence.

"Of course not!" Amy exclaimed, "But you might have a job sorting out all the papers; I'm as bad as mom was!"

Lou smiled at Amy's joke, glad that they could finally joke about the subject. No more tension, just back to the way it should be. Marion lived on in Amy, Lou and maybe even Chloe.

**A/N: There! It's not particularly long, I'm afraid. I'm working on making them longer, but that had to end there as I needed a time jump to set up the next event, and to help me start again with this fic. I re-read Small Miracle and realised how out of character they were! Well, they were in character, if they were all about 10, and Amy was supposed to be 18. Oh dear. Anyway, I'm trying to get Amy to actually sound 25.**

**Oh yeah, the deal with Amy having Chloe at 22 will be dealt with next. I'm not a _big_ fan of teen mums and all that, but I felt that if Amy had Chloe at an earlier age it would be better than if she was about 30 in this fic. However don't take offence at this, my/her reasons will be explained next chapter.**

**And if someone is ready for a child, can support a child then I have no problems with teen mums, so don't have a go at me or anything…**

**Follow me on twitter at BBTLivy (You don't have to, I'm not asking for followers!). I talk about random rubbish and also fanfiction! Writers block, who's being written, who's not, and everything. If I get any fanfiction followers I would probably start asking questions about what is going to happen in the next chapters!**

**Rather long authors note… Thanks for reading!**

**Livy ~ xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another long wait for an update! Sorry! Okay, this time I have a real excuse. I was in Ireland for 10 days. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write and now I have a real plan so I can start writing quicker and getting these chapters out. I'm getting excited to write this now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters. I do, however, own Chloe and the plotline.**

**_Chapter 4 - Making Memories_**

Life at Heartland started up again, as busy as ever. With someone to entertain Chloe and someone else to watch her, Amy could relax and devote more time to the horses, meaning they could go home faster and the next could come in. It wasn't as if she wanted them to go home, but she knew that Heartland depended on the income, and besides, she was always excited to meet the new arrivals.

Lou visibly relaxed and became more comfortable and more open than Amy had seen her be in a long while. She was back doing something she enjoyed surrounded by people she loved. She'd nearly had a heart attack when Amy had shown her the office, but being Lou, she had gotten it all sorted in a matter of days and was now well underway in taking new clients, contacting current ones, and had even had the idea to contact the old ones to make sure that the horses were still all right.

But, Amy noticed that after a few weeks that Lou started to look paler and like she wasn't getting much sleep. She seemed stressed or worried over something, so Amy cornered her one day to ask.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's up?" Amy asked, standing in the office doorway, arms folded over her chest.<p>

"Nothing." Lou said, turning around, surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"Uh, the fact that you look like you haven't slept in weeks," Amy peered closely at her older sister, "and it looks like your eyes have sunken back into your skull. You're my sister and I know when something isn't right." Amy said, stubbornly. Lou sighed, and let her head drop.

"I'm just a bit stressed at the moment, that's all."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "I'm so sure. You had the finances and phone calls and everything sorted out in little more than a day. You're so efficient I should think that everything is in perfect order and up to date. What's there to stress about?" She walked across the room and lent on the desk beside her sisters chair.

Lou ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "I didn't want to say anything because it's really badly timed and unexpected, but..." She tailed off, hesitant, unsure how to proceed. Amy stayed quiet, letting her sister figure out what she wanted to say in peace.

"I think..." Lou started, "I think I might be... Pregnant." She looked up at Amy, who looked back at her with a perfect poker face. "I don't know for sure, of course, I haven't taken a pregnancy test, but it's been a few weeks so..." Lou stopped, unsure of where to go next, and looked at her sister hopefully.

"I know what you mean," Amy said, nodding. "I felt that when I got pregnant with Chloe. We hadn't planned it at all, we didn't even want a child at that point, but I just knew. And I couldn't get rid of her, no way." She uncrossed her arms and let them hang limply at her sides.

"This is about you, not me. What are you going to do?" She asked gently, resting a hand on Lou's shoulder.

"I don't know," She sighed, leaning towards her sister. "Amy, what do I do?" She asked, desperately, looking up at her. Amy smiled at the role reversal.

"The first thing you should do is get a test, then tell Scott. Or tell Scott first." Amy said, smiling softly.

"Tell Scott what?" Scott asked, walking in to the room at that very moment. He dusted his hands off on his trousers, leaving behind dirty hand marks.  
>Lou looked up at him, panicked.<p>

"What, what is it?" He asked her, worried. He quickly crossed the room to stand beside Lou's chair, and as Amy moved away he dropped to his knees and took her hand.

"What's wrong?" Amy heard Scott ask, as she left the room.

Amy left the house, crossed the yard and entered the barn. Several horses whinnied as the door scraped back and Ty poked his head out of Romany's door.

"Hey," He said, smiling at her, "I think the horses have missed you!" He left the stable and walked to meet her, "And so have I." He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Amy chuckled.

"You haven't seen me since this morning when you left early!" She laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
>"How's Spindle?" She asked, smiling.<p>

"Anxious to see you." Ty said, with a low laugh.

"I've been having a think about him," Amy said, stepping out of Ty's hold and taking his hand, leading him over to Spindle's stable.  
>"He's so good now, I wondered what you'd think about letting Holly ride him a couple times?" She leaned on the pony's door, and smiled as he butted her.<p>

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ty said, sounding surprised. "I thought for a moment you were gonna say Chloe!" He added, laughing.

"Goodness, no!" Amy laughed, "That'd never work. Hey, if you can hold the fort here for a while, I could slip off and see who I can get for Chloe?"

"I don't know," Ty said, doubtfully. "I mean, I can hold the fort, but knowing you you'd come back with some starving pony who's been sold as vicious. I wanted to come with you."

Amy laughed, "That's probably what I'd do. Maybe I shouldn't go alone."

"Yes, you shouldn't!" Ty laughed affectionately at his girlfriend's mock hurt face.

"Haven't we got work to do?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Barn chores are done, I've worked with Lightening and Jake, and was just finishing up with Romany. You worked Ember, Monty and Hero, right? There aren't many more who need working today, if you want to go and give Holly a lesson." Ty offered, smiling.

"Huh, what?" Amy said, looked confusedly at him.

"I said I could work with the final few horses if you wanted to give Holly a lesson on Spindle." Ty laughed, "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just Lou, she thinks... Well, she thinks she could be pregnant." Amy said quietly, looking around.

"But that's great news! Isn't it?" Ty added hesitantly.

"I don't know." Amy admitted. Then she brightened, "Are you sure you don't mind working with the last couple?" She asked him, "I won't be long."

"It's fine." He laughed, leaning over to kiss her. She returned the move eagerly, breaking away quickly to go and find Holly and offer her a lesson.

* * *

><p>"Okay, keep your heels down, hands light and look ahead." Amy called out to her niece, from in the centre of the school.<p>

Holly nodded and bit her lip in concentration. As soon as she'd got her heels down, she felt her hands falling, and looked down to correct them.

Amy chuckled. "Like this." She called. Holly turned her head to look at her, and watched as Amy demonstrated the correct place to hold her hands.

"Keep your elbows neatly by your side and have a bend that then forms a straight line to your wrist then through the reins to the horses mouth." Amy stood with her side to Holly, elbows tucked in at her waist and her hands hip width apart.

Frowning in concentration, Holly set her hands and heels, her head rigidly in place.

"You've got it right, but relax!" Amy laughed. "You can do heels, I know that, you just need to get your hands perfect so as not to affect Spindle's mouth."

Holly had previously had lessons in England and had got to the rising trot stage. She could manage rising trot, but her siting trot was bouncy and her hands bounced with her. Her rising trot wasn't fluid either, and she had a tendency to rise too high.

"Okay, do you want to try trotting him?" Amy called after a while, noting Holly's hands staying in the correct place. Her heels stayed level, but as long as they didn't come up, they could work on that at a later date.

Holly nodded, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Don't forget to post with his movement." Amy reminded. "You don't have to rise completely out of the saddle."

She watched her niece complete a circuit under her instruction, and smiled. Holly was a natural. She looked a bit stiff, but after a while that would fade.

"Try to swing your hips forwards rather than rising straight upwards." Amy advised, "Though don't worry if you can't, that's probably a bit much to think about right now!"

Holly bit her lip again and tried swinging her hips forwards and up. It felt more comfortable and natural than rising up and down, so she kept it up, even though she guessed she wasn't doing it perfectly.

"Keep your hands as still as possible!" Amy called to her. Holly looked down and noticed her hands bouncing and jiggling as she rose. Trying to steady them was hard, especially since she wasn't supposed to be looking at them.

Another few circuits and Amy called, "Change the rein across the middle!"

Holly completed this easily and Spindle was more then happy to listen to her. They finished another few circuits on this rein, and Amy then called for her to come back to walk.

"I think that's enough for today," Amy smiled. "I think I overloaded you with information a little bit, so we'll leave it there. Maybe next time you can canter on the lunge - provided your seat is perfect!"

Amy laughed again at Holly's horrified face, as she thought she wouldn't be allowed to canter until her seat was perfect.

"Your seat is fantastic already," Amy said, gesturing for her niece to get off. "So it won't take much work to get it perfect. But I'll let you canter anyway, it's much smoother than trot!"

Holly jumped lightly out of the saddle and patted Spindle's neck.

"Good boy," She said as she patted him, "Next time we'll go faster, okay?" She reached for his reins and began to lead him out of the ring.

"Hey, Lou." Amy called to her sister who had appeared at the ringside about 10 minutes prior. "How did it go?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is my longest? Anyway, in case the Chloe pregnancy thing wasn't very clear, Amy found out she was pregnant and just didn't want to get an abortion. Heartland was doing well so they could afford to have a baby at that stage, so they had Chloe. I'm not sure if I mentioned her name, but it's Chloe Marion. She was born in late January, and this fic is set mid to late Jan, a week or two before her birthday. So here we are, up to date. I loved writing Holly's lesson! Hoped it made sense :) Thanks for reading, see you next time!**

**The next chapter is coming, just bare with me!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I though I'd uploaded this one already! Lame excuse, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland, I do however own Chloe and this plot line.**

_**Chapter 5 - Making Memories**_

"Hey, Lou." Amy called to her sister who had appeared at the ringside about 10 minutes prior. "How did it go?"

Lou ignored her question briefly to say, "Don't you work my daughter too hard!" with a laugh.

Amy smiled, "She can do it, I'm just pointing things out that she could do better!"

"Yeah, well," Started Lou, "I know what you're like." She laughed. "And it went okay. Scott was surprised at first, that's all."

Amy gestured to Lou that they follow Holly to make sure she and Spindle were okay.

"Then it sank in and he smiled and told me it would be okay." She said as they walked. "I asked him to go and buy a test and I'd come out and tell you."

They arrived at Spindle's stable, and Amy lent on the door.

"How you doing?" She asked her niece, who was staring confusedly at the tack.

"Uh, I don't really know how to take this off," She said gesturing towards Spindle's back and head. "My old yard never taught me."  
>Amy turned to Lou, who nodded.<p>

"Yeah, at her old yard they just went up to ride. I did ask about her staying longer to help and learn more, but the owner said I'd have to pay more for her to stay." Lou said, as Amy let herself into the stable and silently began showing Holly what to do.

"We didn't have the money to pay for that," Lou continued, "Holly was happy enough just to ride, but it would have been nice for her to get the experience," She finished.

"Well, she can get that here." Amy smiled, as she took Spindle's saddle from Holly.  
>"Mind out," She warned her sister, as she lifted Spindle's saddle and placed it on the gate. Lou took a step back as Amy did so, and then forwards again, resting an arm on the saddle.<p>

"Here," Amy said, "Undo this here, and this one, then collect the reins together up here and slide it all down Spindle's face being careful not to bang his teeth with the bit."

Holly followed Amy's instructions to the letter, catching the bit after Spindle spat it out to stop it swinging around.

"Now what?" She asked, holding the bridle at the headpiece, together with the reins.

"Thread the reins through the throat lash." Amy answered, taking a step forwards as Spindle nudged her back.

"Hey!" She said, mock offended.

"You want a treat, don't you boy!" Holly said with a smile, running a hand down Spindle's neck and patting his shoulder. She fished in her pocket with her free hand and brought out a horse cookie. Amy stared at her in disbelief, and then started laughing.

"She's more like you than me!" Lou said with a laugh as Amy took the bridle from Holly and they watched her feed Spindle, who happily lipped the treat off of her hand and then nudged her for another.

"I don't have anymore!" Holly laughed, stroking his nose. "But even if I did you wouldn't get it, you need to work for it!"

Spindle sighed and blew air out of his nostrils, his eyes drifting shut and leaning into her hand.

Amy had backed out of the stable by now, and silently motioned to Lou to take the bridle from her so she could grab the saddle and make their way to the tack room.  
>Holly didn't notice their departure, and carried on stroking Spindle's face. She switched to running a hand down his neck, stopping at his shoulder, then starting again.<p>

As Holly watched, Spindle's head began to droop. She looked towards the door, seeing that Amy and her mom had gone.

Alone now, she moved her hands up to Spindle's neck and placed her four fingers on his neck.

"How do we do this T-Touch thing then, boy?" She asked him, without really expecting an answer. However, she did get one, in a round and about way.

She moved her fingers in a slow circle, and once she had gone one full turn and a quarter turn, Spindle took a step forwards.

"What?" Holly breathed, staring into Spindle's eyes, as he had turned his head to look at her properly. "Did you just tell me how to do T-Touch?" She asked quietly.  
>Spindle gazed steadily back at her, blinking. Holly chuckled softly.<p>

"Thanks boy." She told him, patting his shoulder. He blew out through his nose and turned his head back around.

Holly started up doing t-touch again, and after a while found herself falling into a natural rhythm of breathing into the circles. She wasn't brilliant at it to start, but Spindle was patient. Besides, he knew what she was trying to do, and knew that it felt good when she got it right, so waited.

Holly eventually became lost in her work, and didn't notice Ty appear at the door.

Ty waited and watched the girl he called his niece (even though she technically wasn't) work T-Touch down Spindle's neck.

"How long have you been there?" Holly asked softly, as not to alarm Spindle, but making Ty jump in surprise.

"Long enough." He answered in the same tone. "If you start your circle from the bottom and go up to the left you'll find it much easier and more effective." Ty noted, nodding his head towards her hand.

Holly adjusted her fingers, then smiled. "Yeah, I see."

"Anyway, I think they're serving dinner soon, you might wanna finish up." He warned, then stepped away from the door and was gone.

Holly shrugged, and slowed her circles until she stopped. "Good boy Spindle!" She turned to his front and rubbed his face between his eyes. "We'll do this again tomorrow, or whenever Aunt Amy gives me a lesson again." She told him quietly, rhythmically stroking his face.

Spindle blew out through his nose and nudged her for a treat.

"Here," Holly laughed, "Your last one." She dropped a kiss on his soft muzzle, then made to leave the stable.

She stopped whilst drawing the door closed, hearing the rustle of straw. She turned and chuckled. Spindle had followed her to the door, and now thrust his head over as Holly pushed it shut.

Holly began to walk to the house, and when she was no more than halfway down the isle, Spindle whickered after her. She turned and smiled, "Bye boy, see you later."

* * *

><p>Amy and Lou entered the house together and met Scott in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey," He said, as he stood up, scraping his chair back slightly.

"Did you get it?" Lou asked, and Amy heard a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah. I did." Scott sounded as equally nervous as he gestured to the plastic bag on the table. He picked it up and passed it to Lou, who took the test out of the bag.

"Right, let's go pee on a stick." She joked lightly, even though her face was now pinched with anxiety.

* * *

><p>"You know, you were the first person I told." Amy admitted to Lou, as the two of them sat together in Amy's tiny bathroom.<p>

Amy had inherited the Heartland house following Jack's death. Jack had passed away from pneumonia two years before. The doctors had told him many times that his chest was weak and he was likely to get pneumonia again, but being Jack, he didn't listen.

He was diagnosed with pneumonia in the early December and passed away in his sleep in the early Jan. He had looked like he was getting better over Christmas time, but after Boxing Day began rapidly deteriorating. Chloe would not have many memories of her Grandpa, but Amy was content that he had got to meet her. Jack's passing had been hard on all of them, Ty and Nancy especially. Ty had looked up to the older man in the years following Marion's death and after the night Amy went missing. Ty saw him as a strong old man, wise and caring. He and Amy had comforted each other immensely through this time, and each doubted they would have gotten through it if it wasn't for the other.

Nancy, however, was a different story. The once bubbly and talkative older woman became quiet and withdrawn, one whose most happiness seemed to come from her cooking. Around a year after Jack's death, Nancy moved away. She came back to visit from time to time, mainly on birthdays. She hadn't come down for Christmas, but had sent them a card saying how sorry she was that she couldn't be there, she just didn't think she could cope. Jack's death had taken the worst toll on Nancy, as he was the second partner she had lost. They didn't know where she had moved to, but her cards continually apologised for her absence.  
>Lou and Holly had flown in to visit Jack in hospital, and the small family had gathered for his funeral. But then things had gotten complicated and they'd had to fly home soon after.<p>

In the reading of the will it was discovered that Jack had left Heartland to both Amy and Lou, and money to both Holly and Chloe to access at 18. There was a certain amount of money to be split between further children of each small family.  
>Other things were left to people, but the main issue was always money and Heartland. After Marion's death Heartland had gone to Jack, and there was a slight worry about where Heartland would go in the event of Jack's death. But Jack was a sensible man, and they trusted him to make the right decision.<p>

"I was? I thought when I asked you said you'd already told him." Lou replied, turning her head to look at her sister, eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Amy responded with the same look, which then turned into one of realisation. "I had told him I thought I was pregnant, but I rang and told you as soon as I really knew."

Lou nodded, "Why me?"

"You're my sister!" Amy exclaimed.

"So?"

"I wanted to tell you first! Women tend to tell other women first, and in my case, I told my sister first. Then Ty, then Grandpa, Nancy, Soraya and Ben. And then old college friends." Amy admitted, putting her hands on her knees. They were sitting on the edge of the bath, waiting for the pregnancy test to show up its result while it sat the edge of the sink.

"Well." Lou said, "When Scott comes back, I'll kick him out and we can look at it together. Sisters."

Amy laughed, "I don't think Scott would appreciate that."

"Well, tough." Lou retorted, breaking into giggles.

"What are you two laughing at? You're meant to be parents, not 10 year olds!" Scott chided, jokingly, handing Lou a glass of water.

She took a sip, then said, "Out!"

"What!?" Scott cried, losing the jokey tone.

"I'm going to tell my sister first, and you're not my sister." Lou said. Seeing Scott's hurt face, she added, "Besides, it's pretty likely I'm pregnant anyway. This is just for conformation. And I promise I'll tell you second. It's just, Amy told me first, so I feel I should tell her first."

Scott nodded slowly then left the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have done that." Amy told Lou, shaking her head.

Lou took another sip of her water, before shrugging. "He's a big boy, he'll get over it."

Amy and Lou burst into childish giggles again, before remembering the test.

Lou plucked it off the sink and read the tiny display.

"Positive. 5 weeks." She turned to face her sister. "Oh, my god! I'm pregnant!"

Any previous worries went straight out of the window in that moment, as the two sisters hugged and squealed.

"You are happy about this, right?" Amy asked, holding her older sister by the shoulders.

"I... Yes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Now isn't really the best time to be bringing another child into the world, but I'm prepared to deal with the problems that arise."

Lou admitted, smiling so widely it looked like she might split her face in two.

Amy smiled and hugged her sister again. "Good! You can stay here as long as you like, you know that, right? You're family, and family is always welcome here."

"Aww, Amy!" Lou felt tears spring into her eyes and she pushed them away, laughing. "Pregnancy hormones are getting me already," She joked, grinning.

"You ought to go and tell Scott now," Laughed Amy, releasing her sister from the hug and stepping back.

"Oh, god yeah!" Lou said, "I forgot about him. Scott!" Lou called as she left the bathroom. Amy laughed as she watched her sister go, test in hand. It had been a good day for Heartland.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland, I do however own Chloe and this plot line.****

_**Chapter 6 - Making Memories.**_

Amy looked at the bathroom clock, and gasped. It was nearly half past 6.

"Oops, it's starting to get late," Amy mumbled to herself, laughing. "I must put the food on."

She hurried out of the bathroom, smiling at Lou and Scott, watching as she showed him the pregnancy test. She couldn't hear what was said as she passed, but she saw Scott's face light up and him hug Lou tightly. She entered the kitchen and quickly got out the lasagne Lou had made the night before. She slid it into the oven, glad of her sisters over organisation. She set the timer, and proceeded to make herself a coffee. She got out a mug and put the coffee maker on.

"Not going to offer me one, Amy?" Scott said as he and Lou came in the door.

"Well, you're here now, you can tell me if you want one." She retorted, grinning.

"Lou?" Scott turned to his wife first, who was standing in the doorway laughing silently. She nodded at Amy, who got an extra two mugs from the cupboard.

The door opened, and Holly stepped inside.

"Hey sweetie, what've you been up to?" Lou asked, walking over and hugging her daughter.

"Mo-om!" Holly complained, wriggling. "Where's Chloe?" She asked.

"She's out with Ty. He came back and collected her before you had your lesson." Lou told Holly, smiling. She couldn't get rid of the smile from finding out she was pregnant, but she didn't care.

"I'm sure they'll be back in soon, Ty told me to come back in." Holly nodded, at both Lou and Amy.

"Mind reader," Amy laughed, shaking her head. "Here's your coffees." She passed Lou and Scott a mug each, then picked up her own and took a sip. She smiled.

"How long will supper be?" Holly asked, sliding down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Oh," Amy turned to the kitchen counter top and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "15 to 20 minutes. I'm cooking your lasagne." She told Lou, straightening up.

Lou smiled and looked up at Scott, who put an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

Holly mimed being sick, and Amy just laughed at her.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Amy said, placing an oven proof dish onto the table.<p>

"Awesome!" Chloe cried, banging her fist on the table and making all the cutlery rattle.

"Steady, sweetheart." Ty said, putting a hand on his daughters head.

As soon as they had all eaten and were leaning back in their chairs, Lou spoke up.

"I'm going to say something I'm not going to say again for another 6 weeks," She said, taking Scott's hand under the table.

"I'm pregnant." She wore a grin that reached from ear to ear, as Ty got up to hug her.

"I hope I get a sister!" Holly said, high-fiving Chloe. "Or maybe a brother."

"You should start thinking about names." Amy told Lou, as she began to clear plates. "I didn't name Chloe for two days because I hadn't thought of a name."

She carried the plates to the kitchen then came back. As she sat down she noticed that Holly and Chloe had scarpered, and the sound of laughter from upstairs told her where they'd gone.

"Well, I've always liked the idea of Zachary for a boy." Lou admitted, laughing.

"Well I like Lucy for a girl, don't ask me why." Scott said, chuckling.

"I would have named Chloe Caleb or something, if she was a boy." Amy said, looking at Ty.

"Well I quite like Oliver, or even Charlie." Ty told her with a grin.

"Well, if we ever have another child I'll call him Oliver Charlie then." Amy said decisively, patting Ty's hand, then taking hold of it.

They all laughed, and Lou said, "Zachary Caleb Trewin. I like it."

"Lucy Alice Trewin. I like it." Scott laughed, imitating his wife. She scowled at him, but then smiled.

"Me too. What do you guys think?" She turned to her sister and Ty questioningly.

"Lucy Alice of Zachary Caleb?" Amy confirmed.

"I like them, not that it really matters." Ty said, whilst Amy nodded in agreement.

"I had a friend who was determined to name her children Charlie James and Molly Hannah." Amy told them, leaning forwards on her elbows and laughing.

"I had a friend over in england who told me from as long as I could remember that Sophie Ella would be her first daughters name. I think it was actually, in the end." Lou added, grinning.

"I think Kayley did name her daughter Molly Hannah, but I think her son was James Charlie. Molly is two, almost three and James was born about a month ago."  
>Ty rolled his eyes at Scott, who smiled. Women, talking about children. Time to escape.<p>

"I'm just going to do night feeds," Ty said, standing up quickly.

Amy looked up at him, surprised, but nodded. "Oh, okay then. I was going to do that."

"Too late," Ty grinned, dropping a quick kiss on her head.

"Coming?" He asked Scott.

Scott looked at Lou, who nodded, so he too stood up and the pair made their way to the door.

"Molly's adorable. Thick brown hair, large brown eyes, she's going to be a stunner when she grows up." Amy said, smiling. "Kayley's so lucky. Molly's so well behaved too, whereas Chloe is a tornado of terror."

Lou laughed, "Sounds familiar."

"Who? - Oh me? Hey!"

The sisters laughed, glad to be back in each others company.

"So, what's your plan?" Scott asked Ty, as he watched him scoop out separate feeds. Shoulders hunched, Scott rubbed his hands together and blew on them.

"I told you, I don't have one." Ty said as he dumped a scoopful of feed into a bucket. He then proceeded to divide it up into handfuls and throw into other buckets.

"You must have at least thought about it," Scott said, starting to stamp his feet. He was beginning to wish he'd worn warmer socks and maybe a coat.

"Of course I have. I've been thinking about it for the last five years. Still no ideas though," Ty admitted, brushing his hands off and the reaching for the line of little bottles.

Scott watched, puzzled. After a few minutes he remembered their conversation, and spoke. "It's taken you five years to finally try? What stopped you before?"

"I didn't want to do it when Chloe was born, because I felt Amy might think it was because she was pregnant, not because I wanted too. But then Jack passed away,"

Ty paused to add drops of different oils to certain feeds, and to hide a choke in his voice.

"So I didn't think that was an appropriate time, which then leads me to now, where I am and thinking about it."

"Fair enough," Scott approved, rubbing his hands together again. "Here, do you want a hand with those?"

"No, I think I've got it..." Ty said slowly, as he balanced the feeds together. They wobbled dangerously and threatened to go flying, so Scott reached out and grabbed a few.

"Look, give me that lot and tell me who's." Scott sighed, reaching for another set.

Ty laughed, "Just follow me with them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys this is a really bad chapter! I needed a fill for these two (5 and 7) so here. I will update chapter 7 soon (Which is huge) to make up for this... drivel!**


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N: I liked this one! There's a few bits I dislike and will rewrite somewhen, but for now, enjoy! :)****

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland, I do however own Chloe and this plot line.****_

_**Chapter 7 - Making Memories**_

"Amy, are you sure about this?" Ty asked Amy the next day, as she indicated to go left.

"Sure, Ty, it'll be fine." She said, as she swung the truck through a gate onto a hard track.

"Don't you think we ought to buy our daughters first pony from somewhere a little more reliable than an auction?" Ty asked sceptically.

"Who says we're going to buy?" Amy quipped, checking her mirrors to drive into a parking space.

"The trailer." Ty said, a wry smile playing in his lips.

"I never said we were going to use it," Amy said as she cut the engine, "It's only here as a precaution." She smiled smugly at her boyfriend, and hopped out of the truck. Ty quickly followed suit, muttering under his breath.

"Why have we got the twin trailer, instead of the single?" Ty asked as he crossed behind it.

"Because the connection to the car is broken - the indicators won't work. You were going to fix it, but you haven't." Amy said as she came round the trailer to meet him, her smug smile even wider.

Ty rolled his eyes at her, before reaching for her hand.

The auction was busy that morning, as Amy and Ty crossed towards the barns they saw many people they knew. Most of whom they didn't want to see. Mr. Macey, the jolly, red-faced fat man who ran the abattoir, his son Greg, and three of their workers. When Amy saw them she looked away quickly, and gripped at Ty's hand harder.

"I wish they wouldn't come here." Amy said to Ty, looking down at the toes of her boots, "I hate to think of so many good horses and ponies going for meat. It's just wrong."

Ty nodded in agreement, fixing his eyes on the sale barns.

"Don't think too much about it. A lot of these horses come from bad backgrounds and go to good homes." He said, optimistically.

"I suppose," Amy sighed, "that's probably a better way of thinking about it, though."

She looked up at him and smiled. She then realised what coat he had on and laughed.

"Why are you wearing your coat of many pockets?" She asked.

Ty looked down and smiled. His coat of many pockets was a gift from Jack when Ty went through the stage that he managed to put something down and then lose it.

When Jack presented Ty with the coat, he told him that now he'd have somewhere to put all of those things he loses.

"It's warm." Ty said with a shrug, "And I thought it would be a way of bringing Jack with us."

Amy smiled up at Ty, clenching his hand harder to show her happiness at what he said. She briefly pressed her cheek to his shoulder as they rounded the corner to the sale barns.

Ty lifted his arm up and checked his watch.

"I'm gonna have to run into town," Ty said, turning to Amy.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him, confused.

"The stores will be closing soon, and I wanted to get something." Ty said.

"Get what?" Amy asked, puzzled as to why he never mentioned it before.

"Some things I noticed we'd run out of last night; wormwood and lavender oil. I thought I could pick them up in town today, it's only ten minutes away," He lied, hating the fact he had to lie to her. In truth, he wanted to buy something without her knowing, but the chances of that ever happening were slim.

"Okay, sure, if you think we need them that badly," Amy agreed, smiling. "I'll hunt down some ponies!"

"Remember our agreed price," Ty warned, tapping her on the head. "I know what you're like." He grinned widely at her, and she couldn't help but laugh back.

"I know, $2000! You've drilled that into my head god knows how many times, I can't forget it!" She laughed up at him, before giving him a squeeze and a quick kiss.

"Go on then, get a shift on before all the stores close."

Ty grinned in reply, ducking his head to quickly kiss her again before slipping off into the crowds.

* * *

><p>Amy was then left standing alone in front of a row of sale barns, a ring behind her. Looking to her left she saw several large horses being dragged rather violently towards the ring, followed by men with sticks. She turned her head away quickly, and hurried into one of the barns.<p>

Amy always preferred to see the horses in their pens before viewing them in the ring - it seemed fairer to her somehow. The horses and ponies were put in pens inside the barns, and informative cards were pinned to their pens.

The first few ponies she came across seemed happy and healthy enough, their heads hanging over the front gates of the pens and looking brightly at everyone who walked in. She walked over to the first pen; a 13hh black pony with a round white star in the middle of her forehead.

"Hello girlie," Amy said fondly, scratching the pony's head. Before she could read the card on the pen, a commotion at the end of the barn made her look up.

"Ugh, what a horrible animal!" A man cried, "The bloody thing tried to bite me."

"Fit for meat only, that thing." Answered another man.

"Yeah, it's a devilish creature, wants to be shot," Put in a third.

Frowning, Amy made her way towards the men. A strange feeling came across her, like she was somehow being drawn forwards.  
>The three men passed her, grumbling to themselves.<p>

"You don't wanna go down there, miss," One of them warned, "You might get yourself hurt."

But Amy ignored them, fixed only on the dark end stable. A feeling of Deja Vu came over her, as she stared into the dark eyes of a buckskin gelding, hiding in the back of his stable.

"Sundance," She breathed. She moved to the end wall and stood with her back against it, head bent forwards, but eyes on the buckskin. Sundance had been put to sleep three years prior with a serious case of colic. He was getting on, moving towards his twilight years, and a sudden and heavy bout had taken them all by surprise.

Amy had cried for weeks, not caring that she was supposedly an adult and a mother herself. Right then, she wanted her own mother.

But now, staring into the eyes of this gelding, she saw the same feisty spirit of her ver first pony staring back at her.

She dropped her eyes and stared and her feet, rooting through her pocket for her 'magic dust'. Made from herbs and chestnuts, the growth on the horses' legs, all horses were attracted to it. She found the tin, and put a pinch in the palm of one hand. She put the tin back into her pocket and rubbed the gritty dust into her hand, which she then extended towards the buckskin. He backed away from her, although she was a good few feet from his stable door.

After a few minutes, he carefully picked his way forwards until his nose was against the door.

Amy caught her breath and smiled, edging ever so cautiously towards him. As she got closer, she could read the sign on his door.

_Lot number 221, 15.2hh buckskin gelding, 9 years, sold unwarranted._

Her heart in her mouth, Amy reached out again, and waited eagerly for the gelding's response.

Nothing happened. Then, after a minute of waiting, like stretched out his nose and blew into her palm, sending the remaining powder into her hair. The pony seemed to be laughing as he realised what he'd done. He nibbled at her fingers, but never once made out to bite her.

She slowly pulled her hand away and dusted her palm off.

"Good boy," She whispered, before striding off down the isle. There was a soft whicker, and she turned to see a pair of dark chestnut eyes staring out at her from the gelding's head hanging over the stable door. She smiled.

Into the second barn she went, when something caught her eye. A solid looking, friendly yet beautiful head was peering over a stable door. Large, dark eyes, large forehead and a dished face, with a small muzzle and ears with tips that pointed towards each other.

_Loyal, intelligent, sensitive, delicate, empathetic_.

Amy mentally checked off all the facial attributes in her mind. However, as she got nearer, she realised the pony's mane was matted and straggly and pony itself was completely underweight.

_Lot 443, 14.1hh Iron Grey gelding, Feather, 9 years, broken and done it all, first pony. $1500 ono._

"1500!?" Amy said in disbelief. "For you, little pony?"

Using her veterinary knowledge to the best she could, Amy scrutinised the pony from the door. As far as she could tell there were no obvious problems, but her desire to work t-touch on him to find out was overwhelming.

He looked at her with large, trusting dark eyes, liking he was asking her to take him away. Her heart was torn, between buying a sensible, dependable pony for her daughter, and saving any of the horses there. The grey nuzzled against her arm as if he was saying 'you understand me, you'll help me'.

"I'll give you 750 bucks for him and we're done," Came a man's voice, which she recognised as Mr Macey.

When he came into view, she realised she was right, and that he was talking to another man. The second man was quite small and light, with small hands and feet, grubby dark hair and coat similar to Ty's.

"I don't know, it seems a bit low," The other man said, in a quiet voice.

"You said to me yourself you couldn't do anything with the thing, he'd be perfect for my daughter, she's all into that sort of thing." Mr Macey lied, smiling.

The men had been walking towards her, and just now they stopped beside her. Amy could clearly see the second man wasn't local, as anyone who was would've instantly known who Mr. Macey was, and known that he didn't have a daughter at all, but two sons who helped him out.

The second man nodded slowly and reached out to the pony that Amy was standing with.

"Sorry miss," He said, and Amy couldn't place his accent. "But I've just sold this guy, so if you could step back,"

"Hang on," Amy spoke up, narrowing her eyes at Mr Macey. "I'll give you $1000 for him."

Mr Macey looked surprised that Amy had challenged him. He pursed his lips and gave Amy a sly look, which the seller missed.

"Well," Said Mr Macey, in a loud voice. "Seeing as I really like this pony, I'll give you $1250."

Mr Macey put his out as if to pet the pony, but the pony gave him such a mean look and laid his ears flat back against his head that Mr Macey withdrew his hand, looking quite surprised.

The seller looked in disbelief from Mr Macey to Amy.

Amy sighed. Everyone knew Mr Macey had a budget he wouldn't go over, even to get back at her.

"$1500." She said, loud and clearly. She stared hard at Mr Macey, daring him to go higher. He didn't.

"Well!" Mr Macey roared, taking a deep breath and putting his hands to his chest and tucking his thumbs under his braces. "I'm not prepared to pay that kind of price for an animal of that calibre, so I'll leave it up to you, Ted." He gave the seller a rough pat on the shoulder before turning and striding off.

"Miss, that's a mighty fine offer you put in there, you prepared to pay it?" The seller, Ted, said turning to Amy.

"Of course," Said she, nodding.

"Where're you from, if you don't mind my askin'?" Ted asked, reaching out to the pony. The pony looked at his hand warily, but allowed himself to be stroked.

"Heartland," Amy replied absently, running the pony's ears with one hand and giving her other for him to sniff.

"He likes you," Said Ted, surprised, "He don't often take to strangers."

Amy smiled absently, her mind wandering back to the buckskin. They had $500 left, she had to run it.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's something I need to do, can we hurry?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, it was finally decided and confirmed that Feather belonged to Heartland.<p>

"Get on with ya!" A man cried, and there were a volley of low, angry cries and a clattering of hooves.

Amy sat in the stands waiting for her buckskin to come in, and by the sounds of things, he was about to.

The buckskin suddenly burst in and let out a shrill whinny, stamping a hoof and sending a shower of sand up into the air.

"So how much am I bid for this pony then?" The auctioneer called.

There was silence in the crowds, and the buckskin began to gallop round the pen. A man stepped forwards, but the gelding lunged at him, ears backwards and ready to bite. There was a collective 'ooh' from the crowd, and Amy smiled to herself. Just like Sundance.

"As you can see, as spirited pony..."

"Vicious more like!" A man from the back cried. Heads turned in his general direction and murmurs began to spread.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can't somebody give this horse a fine home?"

Amy stood up, held her card in the air and yelled "150 dollars!"

Everyone around her looked up in amazement, and a few whispers began to start.

"150 I'm bid!" Cried the auctioneer, seemingly please to hear a bid. "C'mon ladies and gentlemen, surely we're not going to let a pony like this go for $150? Look at that head, there's some breeding there."

Suddenly, the buckskin lunged at the crowd, and the auctioneer banged the hammer down. "Lot 221, sold to the lady on my left in the blue coat!"

The buckskin was then hurried from the ring, and the next horse brought in. But Amy was already gone.

* * *

><p>Amy stood by the trailer, nervously waiting Ty's return. She knew now her brain had kicked in that she'd been stupid and acted rashly, but the more she thought, the more confident about her decision she became.<p>

"Hey!" Called Ty, from nowhere. Amy scanned the thinning crowds for him, but couldn't see him.

"Beside you," Ty hissed suddenly, making Amy jump.

"My god Ty, don't ever do that again!" She scolded, laughing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "You're not going to be happy with me."

"What did you buy?" Ty asked, closing his eyes in anticipation and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "On second thoughts, show me."

* * *

><p>"Amy..."<p>

The grey gelding, Feather, was standing outside the barns, tied to a post. He stood with his head low and his weight very much forwards. Now out of his pen he looked in worse condition. His ribs were far more visible, with dark shadows and the bones of his hips stuck out. His mane and tail had been pulled thin and were straggly and matted.

"He's got a foot abscess and mud fever, it's not his fault." Amy said quickly, "He's got a strong back and legs and his head belies a good personality. A bit of TLC and feeding up he'll be fine in no time."

Ty ran his hands all down Feather's legs, feeling heat in the off hind and swelling in the near. Upon further inspection Ty discovered Amy was right, and he had mud fever in his near hind. The abscess was in his off hind and looked painful and sore, not properly treated. Ty continued to test the pony, while Amy stood nervously behind him.

"I agree with you on this one." Ty said after a while, straightening up.

"You do? Oh, Ty!" Amy clasped him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down and lets get him loaded and back to his new home." Ty untied Feather's rope and began to gently tug the pony forwards. Amy supported him from behind, and slowly they limped their way up into the trailer.

"Ty, about this..." Amy started, as they threw the ramp up.

"Yeah?"

"There's something else I'd like you to see."

* * *

><p>They stood in the first barn, opposite to the buckskin gelding.<p>

"He's the spitting image of Sundance, I'll give him that," Ty said, sceptically. "But otherwise, I don't see much in him, why?"

Ty turned to his girlfriend, and the hopeful yet worried look on her face made him sigh. "Oh Amy, you didn't?"

She nodded. "I did. I couldn't help it Ty, I couldn't let those, those Men," She spat the word as though it was something dirty, "Get him. I just couldn't."

"I know, love, it's hard. But uh, how much did your horse saving cost us?" Ty put his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"$1650."

Ty sighed again, and kissed her head. "Well, we'd better make something out of these two then, hadn't we?"

Amy smiled up at Ty, knowing he'd agreed to help her and would support both ponies completely in their recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**You probably guessed Amy would do something mad, but then she wouldn't be Amy if she didn't try to save more horses than necessary! ******Not sure when my next update will be because college is trying to kill me with paper, so it's bleugh. ****

**So Chloe has her pony! But which one should she have? Feather, or the nameless Buckskin? It won't be revealed for a few chaps, so review away and let me know! The next chapter will be what happened to Ty, so all my hinting from the very start will be revealed! WHAT WAS TY PLANNING?**

**I'd love to hear what you think - review?**

**Livy ~ xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this starts a little way into where the other did, but then it streams off into a tangent about what happened to Ty! Some weird little things happen towards the end of this, but I don't want to explain myself yet. ALSO, I'm going to start updating the other chapters, as I've decided to change Chloe's age from 3 to 5. It makes much more sense for everything, and pins this as 9 years on, not seven. Anyway, it will work! :D**

**READ ON :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters. I do, however, own Chloe and the plotline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 8 - Making Memories.<span>**_

"Why're you wearing your coat of many pockets?" She asked.

Ty looked down and smiled. His coat of many pockets was a gift from Jack when Ty went through the stage that he managed to put something down and then lose it. When Jack presented Ty with the coat, he told him that now he'd have somewhere to put all of those things he loses.

"It's warm." Ty said with a shrug, "And I thought it would be a way of bringing Jack with us."

Amy smiled up at Ty, clenching his hand harder to show her happiness at what he said. She briefly pressed her cheek to his shoulder as they rounded the corner to the sale barns.

Ty lifted his arm up and checked his watch.

"I'm gonna have to run into town," Ty said, turning to Amy.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him, confused.

"The stores will be closing soon, and I wanted to get something." Ty said.

"Get what?" Amy asked, puzzled as to why he never mentioned it before.

"Some things I noticed we'd run out of last night; wormwood and lavender oil. I thought I could pick them up in town today, it's only ten minutes away," He lied, hating the fact he had to lie to her. In truth, he wanted to buy something without her knowing, but the chances of that ever happening were slim.

"Okay, sure, if you think we need them that badly," Amy agreed, smiling. "I'll hunt down some ponies!"

"Remember our agreed price," Ty warned, tapping her on the head. "I know what you're like." He grinned widely at her, and she couldn't help but laugh back.

"I know, $2000! You've drilled that into my head god knows how many times, I can't forget it!" She laughed up at him, before giving him a squeeze and a quick kiss.

"Go on then, get a shift on before all the stores close."

Ty grinned in reply, ducking his head to quickly kiss her again before slipping off into the crowds. 

As Ty left the auction grounds he began to feel guilty.

I hate lying to Amy, he thought, but it was necessary this time.

In truth, they did need lavender oil and wormwood, but there was a new bag of wormwood squashed on one of the shelves, and he was almost positive that there was about half a bottle of lavender left, so that wasn't his main reason for slipping away.

He could say all he liked to Scott about never finding the time or the perfect way for Amy, but he hadn't actually got anything to use! So he found himself sneaking away from the auction and leaving Amy there (hoping she'd be sensible) in order to buy her a ring. Yes, a ring.

"You've had 5 years to plan this, Scott's right - why haven't you?" Ty chided himself. He still had no clue how to propose. For all he knew, he might as well carry the ring round with him and find the perfect moment that way!

His toes felt cold in his boots, and he walked with heavy steps, stamping, to get the circulation going again. His hands scrunched in his pockets and shoulder braced against the wind, he wondered how Amy was coping.

A brisk walk and 15 minutes later, Ty reached the edge of the small town.

He peered into the window of the first jewellers shop he came to, and was unimpressed. At least 50 beautiful rings were on display, but all of them were far too flashy (besides being too expensive) for Amy to even consider them. So Ty didn't either, and moved on further into town.

It wasn't particularly busy that afternoon, just a few shoppers moving around and the odd person sitting outside a cafe. The sun was shining although it was bitterly cold, making Ty's cheeks and eyes sting.

At last he came to another jewellery shop, and a quick glance in the window said that this one was more likely. That and he was so cold he would've gone in any shop to warm up.

As Ty pushed open the door, a little bell rang and an elderly woman looked up from the counter.

"Hello there, dear," She said, sliding a magazine from off the desk top and into a draw underneath, "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," Ty said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Ah," The woman brightened considerably, and reached under the desk into the glass cabinets below.

"How about these, dear?"

Ty walked towards them, unwinding his scarf as he went. At first glance, he shook his head.

"No, thank you, they're too... Big," He said, stuffing his scarf into a pocket. "Something simple, please."

"Oh." The woman said, her face falling slightly, and her voice sounding mildly unimpressed. She withdrew the tray and replaced it with another.

Again, Ty shook his head. All the rings had big, sparkly diamonds on them, which Amy had never seem too thrilled by. In fact, she once said to Ty that she hated big rings, as she was always afraid she'd lose it, scratch it or get it caught on something and that they just weren't practical. With these words in mind, Ty turned his attention to the next tray the lady was sliding onto the desk.

He was about to shake his head no, when one particular one caught his eye.

"That one," Ty said, pointing to it. It was hidden in the bottom right hand corner.

It was similar to the promise ring he gave Amy all those years ago.

There was a small and flat heart shaped diamond in the centre, surrounded by a thin metal outline to hold the diamond in place.

The woman gave him a strange look as he smiled decidedly at her.

"That's not a traditional engagement ring, dear," She said slowly, almost carefully.

"I don't care," He said with a small chuckle, "It's perfect."

The woman nodded slowly, before removing the ring from the tray.

* * *

><p>Deal done, Ty pocketed the small velvet box and left. He marched briskly out into the town, rubbing his hands together and blowing a stream of warm air onto them. The walk home took less time than he had expected, and he arrived back on the auction grounds thinking that by now Amy would have found a few ponies that they could look at for Chloe.<p>

Smiling to himself, he tried to locate their trailer among the others.

He soon spotted it with Amy standing nervously beside it.

"Hey!" He called, hoping to get her attention. She heard him, and looked around, but as she did so, several large men stepped out in front of him and blocked him from view. He sighed.

"Beside you," Ty hissed, suddenly standing besides her making Amy jump.

"My god Ty, don't ever do that again!" She scolded, laughing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "You're not going to be happy with me."

"What did you buy?" Ty asked, closing his eyes in anticipation and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "On second thoughts, show me." 

"The Buckskin's a big guy really, just maybe a hand taller." Ty said to Amy, "Are you sure we can handle all this?"

"Of course," Amy replied brightly, while inside a gnawing feeling was growing. "Feather's only in need of some real TLC, and Chestnuts' problems are only with people, as far as I could tell he had no real phsysiogical damage or issues."

"Chestnuts?" Ty asked, smiling slightly, "Is that what you're calling him?"

Amy blushed. "Well, yeah," She said slowly, "I just thought because when I used Mom's chestnut powder, he blew it back into my face. And also his eyes are a dark chestnut brown. I was going to talk about it to you but I guess I just... Forgot."

"I think it suits him," Ty said warmly.

Amy flashed him a brief smile, before turning the trailer into Heartland.

Up in the yard, they were greeted by two smiling faces.

"Where's Lou and Chloe?" Amy asked Scott, as the four of them walked round to the back of the trailer.

"Lou's cooking dinner for us," He started, reaching up to help Ty to lower the ramp. "We asked Chloe to stay and help her so she wouldn't see the pony."

Amy smiled, "Good plan, I didn't think of that."

Holly, who had been standing quietly at Scott's side, now moved away to stand alone, some distance away from the trailer.

Amy had disappeared into the trailer and soon reappeared leading the grey gelding, Feather. Ty came up to meet her, and quickly took the rope and led him down.

Scott whistled. "You sure know how to pick 'em," He said with a laugh. "He's got a nice head, I'll give him that. He'll probably be quite the looker once you've got him fed up."

"That's what I was thinking," Said Amy, from the top of the ramp. "He's got mud fever and abscesses, he's very much under weight, but he seems reliable enough that we shouldn't have too many problems bringing him back."

"Back? Back from where?" Ty chipped in.

"I'd assume he hasn't been worked in quite a while, he's just been left in the field, which is how he got to be like that." Amy said, gesturing to the pony with her hand.

Ty nodded, and Scott began running his hands down the pony's legs.

"I see what you mean," He said, when he'd finished. "That's mud fever all right. You know what to do, just keep him boxed and make sure his legs don't swell up from lack of movement. Let's get him in then."

Scott and Ty began to move off, leading Feather with them. Amy stayed at the top of the ramp.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Scott asked, curious.

"Uh, no. You guys go ahead." She smiled and waved them forwards. Then she turned.

"Okay Chestnuts, let's do this."

Moving slowly and gently, all the time showing that she wasn't a threat, she reached for and took hold of Chestnuts halter. She untied the rope and, still moving slowly, began leading him down the ramp.

As soon as he had all four hooves on the ramp he froze, anxiously sniffing the air. The sunlight danced on his coat, reminding Amy of the first time she'd ever seen Sundance. She smiled.

Gently, she reassured the nervous buckskin, and led him quietly onto the yard. He followed her, wary.

Then Scott and Ty appeared round the corner, laughing loudly. Chestnuts yank his head up, pulling the rope roughly through Amy's hands, giving her rope burn. She dropped the rope in pain and surprise.

The rope swung towards Chestnuts legs and spooked him. He ran backwards, squealing. Then he abruptly came to a halt, ears pricked, whole body alert.

Amy took this as an opportunity to reach for his rope. Talking softly, and edged her way towards him. He hadn't noticed her, and when he looked to the side, he shied again, spun his back end towards her and kicked his heels up. His kick wasn't intended to hurt, but give the warning; stay back.

Ears pricked, ears forward and snorting slightly, Chestnuts stood in the yard, shaking.

Then he stepped forwards, towards Holly. Holly stood completely still, hardly daring to breath as the flighty gelding took a few hesitant steps towards her.

She lowered her gaze to the floor in front of her, and relaxed her posture. Moments later, a pair of dark hooves stopped in front of her.

Slowly, she raised her head and looked into the dark chestnut eyes of the frightened gelding. She reached for the rope that dangled dangerously from Chestnuts' chin.

Leaving some slack in the line, she took two slow steps forwards. Chestnuts followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've always wanted the character of Holly explored a little more, and there's never seemed to be a horse that's ever taken an instant like to someone other than Amy. I thought I'd take a little experiment here and see how it goes. If it turns out bad or you guys don't like it then I'll stop, but this seems interesting for now.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS IDEAAAA! :)**

**Ahh, I love you guys :3**


End file.
